Woodrow Wilson
framed|right|Woodrow Wilson Woodrow Wilson, * 28. Dezember 1542 - † 18. April 1610 war Präsident Amerikaniens von 1600 - 1609. Er war der erste Amerikaner, der den Friedensnobelpreis erhielt. Er war auch der erste Präsident des Zeitalters der Restauration. Jugend und Studium Nach Beendigung seiner Internatszeit beschloss Woodrow, ein Studium der Rechts- und Politikwissenschaften zu beginnen. Die damals grösste Universität des Landes, die Aspengrover University in Brookline, war für Wilson keine Option: "Dort wimmelt es doch von Iren, Deutschen, Negern und anderem Abschaum." Woodrow zog es daher vor, an der Magnolia-Universität von Atlanta zu studieren, die zwar wesentlch kleiner und unbekannter war als Aspengrove, dafür aber eine Studentenschaft besass, die seinen Anforderungen an die ethnische Zugehörigkeit des Umfeldes entsprach. Direktor der Magnolia University Nach dem Studium übernahm Woodrow Wilson einen Posten direkt an der Universität selber - als deren Direktor. Unter seiner Ägide gewann die Bildungsanstalt an Bedeutung und wurde vereinzelt "Aspengrove des Westens" genannt. Allerdings wurde man amerikanienweit nicht nur im positiven Sinne auf Woodrow Wilsons Führungsstil aufmerksam: So schrieb ihm der damals amtierende Präsident Éamon Collins, ein gebürtiger Ire: "Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie systematisch schwarze Studienanwärter ablehnen, ebenso solche mit deutscher oder irischer Herkunft. Indianische lassen Sie gerade noch so durch, wie man sagt. Ich weise Sie darauf hin, dass dies eine Form von Diskriminierung ist, wie sie nicht nur verfassungswidrig, sondern überaus verurteilungswürdig ist. Amerikanien ist ein Vielvölkerstaat, handeln Sie gefälligst danach, oder ich sehe mich gezwungen, kraft meines Amtes diese Situation zu korrigieren." Wilson antwortete mit der selbstsicheren, überheblichen Attitüde die er sich als uneingeschränkter "Herrscher" der Magnolia-University und als Mitglied der gesellschaftlichen Oberschicht Atlantas angeeignet hatte: "Die Segregation (Rassentrennung) ist keine Diskriminierung, sondern ein Segen, dies sollten Sie erkennen, werter Herr". Präsident Collins reagierte auf diese - geradezu unverschämt-provokante - Antwort mit einem Dekret, das Wilson seines Postens als Universitätsdirektor enthob. Der Weg in die Politik Der präsidiale Rausschmiss stiess bei der Bevölkerung von Atlanta auf heftigen Protest. Nicht weniger als 5000 Briefe wurden von erbosten Bürgern an Präsident Colins geschickt, alle mit der Bitte, Wilson wieder einzustellen. Diese grosse Popularität, die Wilson wohl selber erstaunt haben mag, liess in ihm den Entschluss reifen, in die Politik zu gehen. Er stellte sich der Wahl zum Bürgermeister in Atlanta und gewann. Er trat das Amt im Januar 1594 an. Schon im Jahre 1596 wurde er Gouverneur von Alabama. Als Gouverneur konnte Wilson seine Beliebtheit sogar noch steigern. Er initierte viele Entwicklungs- und Aufbauprogramme, die den Staat Alabama voranbrachten. Wo immer es ging, wetterte er gegen die Regierung im Osten und so war es kaum verwunderlich, dass er im Wahljahr 1599 als Kandidat für das Amt des Amerikanensischen Präsidenten antrat. Nun hiess es allerdings, auch den Osten für sich zu gewinnen, wo ja die meisten Wähler lebten. Woodrow Wilson musste also seine bisherige Strategie, einzig auf den Lokalpatriotismus des Westens zu setzen und sich möglichst vom Osten und dessen Kultur abzugrenzen, etwas korrigieren. "Wilson profitierte ganz, um nicht zu sagen schamlos von der Tatsache dass es wenig bis kaum Kommunikation zwischen West und Ost gab. So konnte er in Alabama weiter munter gegen "das verkommene Mischrassenpack" im Osten giften, während er sich auf seinen Wahlkampfreisen im Osten als der weltmännische Akademiker präsentierte, der den vernagelten, konservativen Westschädeln Bildung und Zivilität nahebrachte. "''Wäre sein Gegenkadidat nur halbwegs akzeptabel gewesen, hätte diese Strategie bestimmt nicht gezogen" so ein zeitgenössischer Zeitungskommentar. Wilsons Gegenkandidat hiess Melville Nixon und stammte aus Fall River. Der rethorisch unbegabte Politiker trat von einem verbalen Fettnäpfchen ins nächste. Als auch noch eine Korruptionsaffäre ans Licht kam, waren die Würfel gefallen. Wilson gewann die Wahl mit einem Traumergebnis von 79% der Stimmen. Präsidentschaft Woodrow Wilson traf eine instabile, internationale politische Situation an. Das Siebzehnte Jahrhundert wartete mit einem spektakulären Mord im russischen Reich auf: Dort hatte der erst 16 jährige, verstossene Sohn der Zarin Katharina der Grossen seine Mutter auf brutale Weise ermordet und sass nun auf dem Thron des Riesenreiches. Im heiligen, germanischen Reich rammsteinischer Nation brodelte es, es kam immer wieder zu Aufständen und Attentaten und der alpinisch-österreichische Konflikt, der erst vor kurzem schon mal in einen Krieg eskaliert war, drohte jederzeit wieder auszubrechen. Auf Terra maligna gab es erste Anzeichen dass aus dem Land der Gesetzlosen ein halbwegs organisierter Staat werden könnte, was die Gefahr, die traditionel von Terra maligna ausging, erheblich verschärfte. Das Aztekenreich befand sich seinerseits auf einem agressiven Expansionskurs. In Cambodia tobte ein heftiger Bürgerkrieg zwischen den Regierungstruppen von Kaiser Ho Wu Tien und den Rebellen des radikalkommunistischen Roten Drachen. Von all den offenen und schwelenden Konflikten war es letzterer, der Wilson am meisten beschäftigte - schliesslich handelte es sich um das Nachbarland. Zwar hate er im Wahlkampf noch versprochen, sich strikt aus dem Cambodiakonflikt rauszuhalten. Aber nun beauftragte er die Militärs und Kriegerführer, einen Plan für ein mögliches Eingreifen zu entwerfen. Im Volk wurde die Idee heftig abgelehnt. Von den mythischen Eroberungsfeldzügen durch Arthur Dunham in der späten Traumzeit abgesehen, hatte das moderne Amerikanien noch nie einen Auslandskrieg geführt. Wilsons Vorstellung eines "starken, imperialistischen Amerikaniens" fand bei kaum einem Clans- oder Stammesführer Anklang. Nicht einmal bei seiner traditionellen Klientel, den englischstämmigen, weissen Weststaatlern. Der Cambodiakrieg Am 7. Juni 1602 kam es im amerikanensisch-cambodianischen Grenzgebiet zu einem folgenschweren Zwischenfall: Auf dem Great Missouri River wurde ein vollbesetzter amerikanensischer Flussdampfer überfallen und in Brand gesteckt. Mehr als 300 Menschen kamen ums Leben. Verantwortlich für das Blutbad waren offensichtlich Kämpfer des Roten Drachen, die aus dem dichten Dschungelgebiet zugeschlagen hatten. Nun kippte die Stimmung im Volke. Im Senat wurde eine Intervention gefordert, da amerikanensische Interessen gefährdet seien. Lediglich der junge Senator Tecumseh Blue Cloud mahnte zur Räson und argumentierte, dass man nicht einen einzelnen Vorfall zum Anlass für einen Krieg nehmen könne. Stattdessen warb er für einen gut bewaffneten Begleitschutz der Schiffe, so wie Verlegung von Truppen und Kriegern an die Grenze. Das erste Kriegsjahr framed|right|Ein Kämpfer des "roten Drachen" Präsident Wilson erklärte dem Roten Drachen am 21. Juni - just zum Litha-Fest - den Krieg. Am 22. Juni überschritten erste amerikanensische Krieger die Grenze. Amerikanien besass zu jener Zeit noch keine zentrale Armee im traditionellen Sinne. Die Kriegerclans der unterschiedlichen Stämme und Volksgruppen hatten dem Präsidenten ihre Treue geschworen, konnten aber theoretisch einen Einsatz auch ablehnen. Es beteiligten sich aber fast alle Gruppen am Cambodia-Feldzug. Lediglich einige irische und deutsche Clans verweigerten ihrem Staatsoberhaupt die Gefolgschaft. Diese Haltung erzürnte Wilson über alle Massen und er sah seine Vorurteile auf ganzer Linie bestätigt. Die betroffenen Ethnien begründeten ihre Haltung indes mit eben besagten Vorurteilen. Der Konflikt entwickelte sich zunehmend zu einem verlustreichen Partisanenkrieg in den Tiefen des cambodianischen Dschungels. Wöchentlich erreichten mit grausamer Routine neue Verlustmeldungen Brookline. Die Zahl der amerikanensischen Gefallenenen stieg immer weiter an. Gleichzeitig drangen Nachrichten über Korruption und Menschenrechtsverletzungen seitens des Regimes von Kaiser Ho Wu Tien an die Öffentlichkeit, was den "gerechten Krieg" zunehmend ungerechter erscheinen liess. Das zweite Kriegsjahr Als es Mitte 1603 immer noch keine nennenswerten Geländegewinne gab, kippte die Stimmung im Volke allmählich zu Ungunsten des Krieges: Es kam zu vereinzelten Demonstrationen in Old York und Brookline. Sogar heimgekehrte Krieger und Kriegsversehrte schlossen sich den Protesten an. Am 8. August 1603 kam es zu einer nationalen Grossdemonstration mit einem Sternmarsch auf Brookline; Auch viele Bürger aus dem Westen des Landes waren angereist. "Stop the war" und "Give Peace a chance" Plakate, Kleidung, Wimpel und Fahnen waren überall zu sehen und auch aus dem Alltag kaum noch wegzudenken. Wilson dachte jedoch vorerst nicht ans Aufgeben. Er ordnete an, den Krieg zu intensivieren, um eine Entscheidung herbeizuführen. Das dritte Kriegsjahr 1604 liess Wilson die berüchtigten "Säurebomber" einsetzen: Mit Katapulten abgeschossene Säurebrandbomben liessen den Dschungel hektarweise regelrecht in Flammen aufgehen. Nicht nur Rote Drache Kämpfer fielen dieser neuartigen Kriegsführung zu Opfer, auch eigene Soldaten und zahllose Zivilisten. Im September 1604 standen die Rote Drachen Truppen fünf Kilomter vor Saigon, der Hauptstadt Cambodias. Kaiser Ho Wu Tien floh ins Exil. Der Führer des Roten Drachens bot Präsident Wilson an, Eine Woche lang dessen Soldaten bei ihrem Abzug nicht zu behindern oder gar anzugreifen. Sobald die Woche aber um sei, würde jeder noch auf cambodianischen Territorium verweilende Amerikanier getötet. Eine regelrechte Massenflucht setze ein. Nicht nur die Krieger, auch viele amerikanensische Zivilisten, die sich unter Kaiser Ho Wu Tien in Saigon angesiedelt hatten wollten nun nichts als raus aus dem Land. Es kam zu dramatischen Szenen am Hafen von Saigon als das letzte Schiff in Richtung Amerikanien ablegen sollte und es nur noch Stunden dauerte, bis bis die Frist um Mitternacht am 14. September ablief. Auf dem Schiff waren nicht einmal ein Drittel der benötigten Plätze. Insgesamt 1713 Amerikanier, Soldaten und Zivilisten verblieben nach Ablauf des Ultimatums in Cambodia. Keiner von ihnen überlebte die anschliessende "Säuberungsaktion". Wilson nach der Niederlage Das Desaster in Cambodia hatte eine tiefe Wunde in die Seele Amerikaniens geschlagen. Wilsons Popularität war auf dem absoluten Tiefpunkt. Nur im Westen hielt man ihm vereinzelt noch die Treue und euphemisierte den Krieg in Cambodia als heldenhaften Versuch, den Barbaren des Roten Drachens Einhalt zu gebieten. Viele Politiker im Osten sahen das anders und im Senat wurde sogar ein Amtsenthebungsverfahren diskutiert. Wilson trat die Flucht nach vorne an: Er lastetete den verlorenen Krieg insbesondere den seiner Ansicht nach illoyalen Minderheiten an. Sie hätten die Kriegsbemühungen geradezu sabotiert: "Wenn irischstämmige Farmer ihre Kutschpferde nicht zur Fleischversorgung der Truppe hergeben wollen, mit dem vorgeschobenen Argument, sie bräuchten die Gäule für ihre Arbeit, wenn deutschstämmige Arbeiter in Ledermanufakturen lieber für 0,3% mehr Lohn streiken statt endlich die dringend benötigten Uniformkoppel und Gürtel fertigzustellen, dann darf sich niemand wundern warum unsere grosse Nation den Krieg verloren hat. Und nicht zu vergessen die Neger! Im Osten, wo sie unrechtmässig Spitzenpositionen in Wirtschaft, Politik und Militär besetzen oder hohe Staatsdienste verrichten, behinderten sie durch schiere Inkompetenz aber auch Böswilligkeit den Nachrichtenfluss und die Organisation. Damit sich ein solches Drama nicht wiederholt, ordne ich nun die schrittweise Einführung der Segregation an!" Die Rassentrennung Die Segregation trat am 2. Juli 1605 in Kraft. Grundlage war eine Liste von Ämtern und Posten, die nur von Weissen Amerikaniern britischer Herkunft ("obere Amerikanier") besetzt werden durften und einer Reihe von Gesetzen zur Regelung des Alltages. *Die Omnibusse mussten separate Abteile für "obere Amerikanier" und "untere Amerikaniener" haben. Da sich in Bussen die erste Klasse unten und die zweite oben befindet, fuhren nun also die oberen Amerikanier unten und die Unteren oben. "Aber die Welt steht ohnehin auf dem Kopf" kommentierte ein zeitgenössischer Buskutscher die Verordnung. *Restaurants, Theater und Cabarets mussten über zwei unterschiedliche Eingänge verfügen. Der Haupteingang für die Oberen und ein bescheidener Seiteneingang für die unteren. * Sämtliche Aborte, Klosetts, Urinale und Toiletten mussten nun dreifach unterteilt sein: Obere Herren, Obere Frauen und untere. Bei den unteren war eine Trennung nach Geschlecht nicht vorgesehen. All diese Massnahmen brachten eine beträchtlichen Aufwand mit sich, mussten viele Gebäude doch umgebaut und umgestaltet werden. Auch die frei gewordenen Posten und Ämter der "unteren", mussten erst durch "obere" ersetzt werden. Nicht immer liess sich ein entsprechend qualifizierter "oberer" auf die Schnelle finden. Die Idee des Völkerbundes Da die amerikanensische Gesellschaft nun weitestgehend nach Wilsons Wünschen organisiert war, widmete sich der Präsident ganz der Weltpolitik. Angesichts der nach wievor bedrohlichen Gesamtsituation schlug er schliesslich im jahre 1605 auf einem Treffen mit dem Canadischen Premierminister die Gründung einer internatinalen Organisation vor, wo sich die Vertreter der teilnehmenden Nationen nicht nur auf gemeinsame Werte einigen, sondern auch Konflikte im Vorfeld lösen könnten. Dieser "Völkerbund" sollte sich regelmässig treffen und aktiv die Weltpolitik mitgestalten. Die Idee traf zunächst auf wenig Gegenliebe und wurde rasch verworfen. Im Jahre 1607 jedoch stimmten Canada, das Mondreich und Peru zu, eine solche Organisation zummindest mal zu gründen. Der Völkerbund war entstanden. Bald erhielt die Organsisation mehr Mitglieder und einge Staaten entsendeten unverbindliche Beobachter und Repräsentanten in das Gremium. Ironischerweise war Amerikanien zunächst nicht dabei, da mit Irland eine Nation im Völkerbnd vertreten war, die Wilson nicht als unabhängigen Staat anerkannte. Erst Wilsons Nachfolger, Tecumseh Blue Cloud schickte einen amerikanensischen Vertreter in den Völkerbund. Ende der Amtszeit Die letzten Jahre von Wilsons Amtszeit waren geprägt von einer zunhemenden Unzufriedenheit. Die Segregation hatte ihre Spuren hinterlassen, die Gesellschaft war tief gespalten. Der Graben zog sich nicht nur zwischen "oberen" und "unteren" Amerikanensern, sondern quer durch die Stämme und Ethnien. Konflikte um Land und Wasserrechte wurden zunehmend agressiv ausgetragen. 1608 schrieb ein politischer Beobachter: "Die Ära Wilson hat aus den Amerikanensern ein Volk von Spiessern und kleinkarrierten Egozentrikern gemacht. überall heisst es Ost gegen West, Oberer gegen Untetrer, Schwarz gegen Weiss, gross gegen klein." Tatsächlich lag die Zustimmungsraten für Wilsons Politik 1608 nur noch bei 31% und diese stammten fast ausschliesslich aus dem Westen des Landes. Beide Kandidaten des laufenden Wahljahres, Blue Cloud und John Ford, versprachen denn auch, die Segregation abzuschaffen und das Land wieder zu versöhnen. "Es wäre eine gute Idee wenn der scheidende Woodrow Wilson, bevor er geht, die Segregation selber dorthin befördert, wo sie hingehört: Auf den Misthaufen der Geschichte" forderte ein Senator. Aber Wilson dachte gar nicht daran. Die Rassentrennung war und blieb für ihn "ein Segen", ungeachtet der ganzen Kritik und der Tatsache, dass sie im Osten ohnehin zunehmend missachtet wurde. Noch im Dezember 1608, also einen Monat vor Amtsantritt seines Nachfolgers, beklagte er in seiner Ansprache zur Lage der Nation, dass die Polizei die zahllosen Verstösse gegen die Segregation nicht ahndete. Nobelpreis Zwei Tage nach Amtsübergabe an Tecumseh Blue Cloud verschwand Wilson nicht "im Dunklen der Vergessenheit" wie ein Kolumnist hoffend spekulierte, sondern rückte erneut und völlig unerwartet in die Schlagzeilen. Das Nobelpreiskommitee in Wien hatte entscheden, ihm den Friedensnobelpreis zu überreichen - wegen seiner Initiative, den Völkerbund zu gründen. Die Nachricht machte Furore. Wilson war der erste Amerikanier, der diese Auszeichnung erhielt und das erfüllte viele seiner Landsleute mit Stolz. In Atlanta kam es zu tagelangen Strassenfesten und Feiern. Andere aber kritisierten die Vergabe heftig: "Da kann einer also jahrelang Cambodia bombardieren, Rassenhass und Unfrieden predigen und weil er kurz vor Ende seiner Amtszeit noch schnell eine passable Idee hat, kriegt er den Nobelpreis? Was setzt das denn für Zeichen?" wetterte der Chefredaktor der Old York Times. Den amtierenden Präsidenten Tecumseh Blue Cloud erreichten über 50'000 Zuschriften mit der Bitte, Wilson den Preis abzuerkennen. Blue Cloud, besorgt die Gesellschaft nicht noch mehr zu spalten, versuchte sich im diplomatischen Spagat: "Einen privat verliehenen Preis abzuerkennen kann nur der Verleiher selbst, in diesem Fall das Kommitee in Wien. Ob man die Preisvergabe nun gutheisst oder nicht, jeder Preis hat nur jeweils das Gewicht, das man ganz persönlich bereit ist ihm zu geben. Ich war noch nie dafür, einen Menschen nach den Auszeichnungen zu bewerten die er erhalten hat. Insofern ist das ganze doch völlig unwichtig." Tod Aller Kritik zum Trotz, Wilson relativierte seine Haltung nicht. Er schrieb seine Memoiren und einige Artikel, in denen er die Rassentrennung lobte und deren Abschaffung als "grosses Unheil für dieses Land" geisselte. Am 18. April 1610 forderte der jahrelange Bluthochdruck an dem er chronisch erkrankt war seinen Tribut: Er erlitt einen Schlaganfall und verstarb noch am selben Abend. Wilson wurde in seiner Heimatstadt Riverville, auf dem Friedhof des Familienanwesens beigesetzt. Noch heute sind in der Dixie-Confederation zahlreiche Strassen und Plätze nach ihm benannt. Er gilt dort als einer der besten Präsidenten vor der Sezession. Im Osten, in Amerikanien also, ist man weniger von ihm begeistert. Lediglich die Woodrow Wilson Street in Fall River erinnert an ihn. Historische Bewertung Wilsons Amtszeit zu bewerten fällt nicht leicht. Zum einen werden die Einmischung in Cambodia und natürlich die Rassentrennung als gewichtige Fehler betrachtet. Dem gegenüber steht die Gründung des Volkerbundes, einer Institution, die noch heute existiert und zu den zentralen, internationalen Organisationen zählt. Noch schwieriger fassbar ist Wilson der Privatmann. Über seine Ehe mit Ellen Louise Axon sind so gut wie keine Einzelheiten bekannt, in seinen Memoiren erwähnt er sie an gerade mal drei Stellen. Da sie ihm nur Töchter gebar, starb sein Zweig des Familiennamens mit ihm aus. {| border="0" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="2" | width="100%" |----- ! valign="top" | Vorgänger Éamon Collins ! valign="top" | center ! valign="top" | Nachfolger Blue Cloud |----- Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Amerikanien Kategorie:Dixie-Confederation Kategorie:Biografie